


Reassurance

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Kill Ari Part I, Episode: s03e02 Kill Ari (2), Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Reassurance

**Reassurance**

 

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked, “my office. Now!” Gibbs strode to the elevator, not checking that Tony was following. There was no point – he knew he would be.

Tony entered the elevator, his anxiety obvious in his every movement – his anxiety being the very reason that Gibbs had summoned Tony to his office. Gibbs pressed for the parking garage, then stopped the elevator as soon as it was between floors.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs voice had softened. He stepped closer, “Tony, what's going on?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, boss,” DiNozzo danced back, out of Gibbs's reach, anticipating the head slap that didn't occur.

Gibbs sighed, “Exactly that, Tony. You're on edge. I can't remember the last time I saw you as anxious as you are today.”

 “Kate's dead,” Tony mumbled. “Ari's out there, taking pot shots at Abby... of course I'm anxious. You guys are my family, boss...” Tony stared at his feet, avoiding eye contact. He couldn't face Gibbs, didn't want to tell him what the real issue was.

 “And we've got a new Director,” Gibbs commented, more for Tony's reaction than anything else; Tony shrank further into himself. “Is this about the Director?”

 “No,” Tony muttered, scuffing his shoe.

 “Tony,” Gibbs's tone had a dangerous edge to it.

 “Yes,” Tony whispered. “You know her, don't you?”

 Gibbs placed his hands gently on Tony's shoulders, “Yes, Tony. The Director and I were partners when I worked in Europe. It was about six years ago, before we met.”

 “Do... do you... want... to be with her?” Tony asked softly, even though he was not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

 Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. He moved a hand to lift Tony's head, stroking his thumb along Tony's jaw as he did so. Words were not going to reassure Tony, Gibbs knew. What he did now would determine the future of their relationship. Leaning forward, Gibbs closed the distance between them, lips brushing softly over Tony's. Deepening the kiss, Gibbs felt Tony relax, and knew that the kiss was just the reassurance that Tony needed.


End file.
